Crazy
by Shinju-chu
Summary: What if I told you Psyduck wasn't dumb? He was just like a boy. Cool, but stupid. Now let's also make him human. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. More romance in future, maybe rushed. Contestshipping. Flames will be used to make a campfire, in which SpongeBob will sing the song. R
1. Psyduck's A Human?

Misty yawned. She just woke up and looked up from her pillow and at the clock. It was 9:42. It's been 2 years since Misty had left Ash which means she's 13. Her sisters were probably already at their modeling company, busy with their photo shoots and fashion shows. Now she's no longer gym leader since Daisy quit modeling and decided to take over the job. Misty didn't know why, she just guessed Daisy was getting a bit too old for dressing up and wearing makeup. Anyways, now she had lots of free time on her hands. She got up from her bed and walked to the restroom. Misty opened the door and was about to walk in and brush her teeth when she screamed in shock because, in the restroom, was a guy, brunette and black eyes, in a Psyduck costume.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Then, she magically summoned her giant mallet.

The guy put his hands up and said, "Dude! Chill! And where'd that mallet come from? Anyways, one, I live here. Two it's me, Psyduck! Duh!" Misty's jaw dropped. Psyduck was a human now. That wasn't possible. Guessing from the surprise on her face, Psyduck knew she was confused.

"I know it's weird that I'm a human and everything, but I can explain. Okay, so…um…So it all started when I was 12, 2 years ago. I was the coolest, most awesome kid, but then one day Team Rocket kidnapped me and used me as a test subject. They injected me with something and I lost conscious. Next thing I know, I have this huge headache and Brock got me. But then your Pokéball dropped on me. Boom, and here we are. The Human-Turning-Into-Pokémon shot wore off I guess, along with the headache. Hello? Are you even listening?" Misty's eyes looked distant. Psyduck sighed. Of course, she was staring into space caught up in her own universe. He tickled her sides to get her attention.

"Hahahaha-Stop!-hahaha-Okay, okay, I'm listening!" She rolled her eyes. "Well, okay. But now that you're a human, you're gonna need to act and look like one. What kind of 14 year old wears Psyduck costumes?"

"Good point."

"But first…I need to brush my teeth. So move." He left the restroom and she started brushing. When she was finished, she went upstairs and into her room where Psyduck was rolling around in her bed.

"Okay, I need to know your name. I'm not going around calling you Psyduck, right?"

"I guess. My name's Sam." Misty merely nodded.

"So pick some clothes. I don't really have girly clothes, so you can pretty much wear everything in my closet." Sam walked over to her closet and opened it.

"Wow. You really are a tomboy, Mist. Everything's all guy clothes!"

"Shut up! Not my fault I wasn't born girly. And don't call me that! Just pick out your clothes, Sammy!"

"Then don't call me Sammy-is that a Psyduck hoodie? I want that! Can I have that?"

"Sure…Oh yeah, here's a t-shirt and some jeans." She threw the clothes at him and pushed him to the restroom so he could change. When he was finished and walked out, she got his costume and threw it under her bed, where she swore was the home of a black hole. Then they walked around to the gym's pool. Misty went in but Sam just stood there.

"I can't swim. You should know that." She just smirked at him. At first he was confused, but then he caught on with what Misty was about to do. His puzzled expression changed to one of horror.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" Too late, she had already grabbed his ankle and pulled him in.

"HELP! HELP, I'M DROWNING!" Sam made choking and gurgling noises too. Misty just rolled her eyes again. She seemed to be doing that often today.

"Stand up. This is the baby Pokémon pool." Sam, now knowing that his feet could reach the ground, was embarrassed and just blushed.

"Oh. But still, you shouldn't do that!" he said. Then he splashed her face with water and smiled angelically.

"I didn't do anything." Misty got mad so she grabbed a bucket filled with ice cold water, which was for whatever reason near the pool, and dumped it on Sam.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" They both got out of the kiddie pool and he chased her all around the room. Misty was at the edge of the normal pool, turning her back against him now, and he was about to push her into the deep end. His plan kinda backfired because when he did, she managed to grip his arm and he fell in too. Misty submerged easily but she couldn't spot Sam anywhere.

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DROWN!" Sam was right behind her. Then, the weirdest thing happened. He was doing the doggy-paddle.

"Sam! You're swimming! I thought you couldn't!"

"I am? I AM! OH SNAP! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M SO AWESOME!" Misty sweatdropped. She knew he was only doing the doggy-paddle. Oh well, she can crush his hopes and dreams later.

"Sure…Yay…Geez Sammy, and here I was getting worried you drowned."

"Really? Don't worry 'cause I'm too awesome to die! And don't call me Sammy! It sounds weird!"

"Whatever you say, Sammy. Whatever you say." She got out of the pool and helped pull him out. They were soaked but they decided to let it dry off because it's not like they were going anywhere. The two teens went to the living room and sat on the couch. They turned on the TV and flipped through channels for a while but then they got bored of seeing almost nothing exciting. They decided to take a walk in the Cerulean park because it was bound to be more interesting than static, kid shows, or commercials. They slowly got up from the couch and were about to go when Misty realized something.

"Oh man, we got the couch wet."

"Who cares, just let it air dry."

Once they were at the park, they saw a small group of Pidgeys and decided to have fun by chasing them away. Then, Misty and Sam ran to the swings to see who could swing highest. They were tied, even though they kept arguing who was the winner. When the two finally accepted that they had tied, they went to grab something to eat as a late lunch. They played around the town some more and they returned to the gym at around 5 p.m. They weren't planning to do much, but then Misty remembered that Sam still didn't have somewhere to sleep. Unless of course, he wanted to go back in the Pokéball.

"Hey, don't you need a room to sleep in? C'mon, let's go find you a place."

"'Kay." So they went to Misty's room to find a place for Sam to stay.

"You know what? You can sleep in my room. Since you're the guest, I guess you can have the bed. I'll just use a sleeping bag. We'll take turns with the bed. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" It took them some time, but they finally arranged everything so Sam could stay with Misty. Now it was almost 8 p.m. Just when they were gonna sit back and chill, their stomachs growled.

"Oh yeah, we didn't eat dinner yet. Whoops," said Misty. Now it was Sam's turn to do the eye rolling.

"Let's go then!" They joined Misty's sisters, who were now home, at dinner and finished introductions.

"So…Sam was your Psyduck? That's, like, so weird. Sure he can stay with us. As long as we don't have to do anything, knock yourself out," said Violet. Daisy and Lily nodded in agreement. When they finished eating, Sam and Misty raced to her room like immature kids. They got dressed and started to get in bed. Misty was about to sleep when she heard loud snoring. She tried to cover her ears with the pillow, but it wouldn't work.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Last Day Before School

**A/N Review guys! How should I know if this is good or not? There's no "Add story to Blacklist" here!**

Sunlight shone on Sam's face. '_Ughhh' _He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned his head and saw that Misty was still sleeping. He walked out her bedroom and into the restroom to brush his teeth. When he came back, Misty was still asleep. He got an idea and a devious grin appeared on his face. He tippy-toed over to where she was on the ground and knelt down. Then, he poked her cheeks. When she showed no signs of waking up, he started pulling them. Misty stirred a little so he took his chance and pinched her cheeks super hard. He didn't expect her fast reflexes though. Yep, she slapped him.

"OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL, MAN? That hurts!" she said while rubbing her now red cheeks.

"'Morning sunshine." Sam just put on one of those fake, angelic smiles again. She glared at him.

"I can see the resemblance between your human and Psyduck selves. You're both stupid."

"Hey! Don't go hating!" Misty just ignored Sam and walked to the living room, in which he followed after shortly. They turned on the TV. As usual, nothing interesting was on, so they watched the morning news.

"I'm standing here, live, in Cerulean City as Cerulean Academy prepares for its grand opening tomorrow! This new public school, educating students from 7th grade to the end of high school, will help kids become smarter and better trainers!" Misty turned the TV off and then noticed that her sisters were behind from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Misty, like, you and Sam should totally go to that school! You don't really have anything better to do here, you know? Don't worry, we'll totally sign up for you!" started Lily. The younger sister just sat there thinking.

"Okay. Let's go Sam, we gotta get ready for school tomorrow." They got up and walked out of the gym. Since Cerulean was a small city, they were able to get to the mall pretty fast by just walking. They got pencils, markers, crayons, glue, pencil boxes, erasers, backpacks, and more. When they were finished, they headed back to the gym.

"That took us forever to get everything! It was so boring too!" exclaimed Sam as he dropped in a dramatic pose on the couch. Misty sighed.

"What are you? 5? It only took one hour!"

"But still! That's like, a million years! Anyways, I'm hungry. What's in the fridge?" He got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with two leftover sandwiches and chucked one at Misty's head. Nothing fell out because it was in food wrap though.

Misty glared at him. Sam was too busy eating to notice the pair of eyes trying to kill him by staring, so he just sat there. She crept up from behind him and whacked him with her magical mallet.

"Ow! How do you even get that thing?" Misty just smirked.

"Black magic, dude. Black magic." They just sat there for a while, eating their sandwiches.

When they finished, she asked, "So what do you wanna do now?" The two thought about what they could kill time with when an annoying lullaby, obviously from an ice cream truck, played from outside.

"Let's go out for ice cream!" Sam smiled at his statement and started pulling her like a kid.

"But we just finished eating! Do we have to?" Misty whined.

"Yes, yes we do."

Truth be told, she was just too lazy to get up and walk. But that wasn't gonna stop Sam. He pulled her out of the room and all the way to the door. Finally, she stood up.

"Fine. I'll go." Misty pouted. Sam flashed a smile and dragged her by the hand to an ice cream truck down the street.

"Um, so what do you want?" she asked as they waited in line.

"I don't know yet." Misty mentally face-palmed. It was their turn now.

"Um…what do you guys have?" asked Sam.

"We're sold out except for vanilla."

"Only vanilla?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?" The man sighed.

"Son, for the last time, we only have vanilla ice cream, take it or leave it." Sam was about to say something but Misty quickly interrupted.

"We'll take two," she said in a hurried voice. She gave the vendor an apologetic look as she paid for the cones and when she finished they left.

"What kind of ice cream business only has vanilla?" complained Sam. Cue the eye roll.

"An ice cream business, that's what. At least you got ice cream," the red head said as she licked the cone. There wasn't much trouble until Sam dropped his ice cream.

"Aw man," he said. Then Misty handed him hers.

"You can have it, I don't want it anymore." He stared at it for a while.

"You poisoned it, didn't you?" She shook her head. _'He's so hopeless.'_Sam licked it but took his time doing it so the ice cream started to drip.

"Your hands are going to get sticky if you don't hurry."

"Doesn't matter, I'll get it off." It was dripping so much, Misty couldn't take it anymore. She was kind of a neat freak since being clean kept bug-types away. She licked the melted ice cream off the cone while he was too. Sam's face went a little red.

"Misty…don't you know that's kinda like indirect kissing?"

The redhead, now slightly blushing, said, "I don't believe in that. Anyways, who really cares?" Both of them shrugged it off. They're just buddies like that. When they were done, they headed back to the gym. Misty had a package waiting for her back there. It also came with a note.

_'Dear Misty,_

_How's it been? I haven't seen you for a while? Anyways, I'm coming to the new Pokémon Academy tomorrow with you! I've rented an apartment in your neighborhood and everything! Can't wait for school, see ya around, girlfriend!_

_Sincerely, May'_

_'May? I haven't seen her for a long time!' _thought Misty as she ripped open the package.

"Oh my god, no way!" She went into fangirl mode, and when Sam couldn't take the squealing anymore, he walked over to her to see what was up.

"Lol. It's just a Tentacreul plushie. No need to get excited." He swore Misty would've whacked him with the mallet if her hands weren't occupied by the toy.

"JUST a Tentacruel?" Great, she was steamed. Luckily for him, her sisters came home that moment and it was time to go eat, brush, and sleep.

**Random A/N In the Middle of the Story. How convenient. My friend and I talked about it and I've decided to write some parts in P.O.V.s. I'll let you guys know which is which though. To those of you who actually read my crap, thank you and sorry for wasting part of your life.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

When it was time for us to go to sleep, I kept rolling around. I'm pretty sure Misty could hear it too, because she kept twitching every time I shifted. This time she had the bed and I was on the floor. It's not as cold as I thought it would be. Weird. But what was bothering me was that it was too dark. Usually, inside the Pokéball it would be all astral and stuff. Here was pitch-black. Last night, I secretly snuck in a night light I found outside. Misty didn't see it, but I'm not risking my head to be whacked this time. I was about to just lie there and move around some more but before I could, I was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"Sam, can't you just go. To. Sleep?"

"No…"

"Why?" Misty started whining. Oh boy.

"Because it's too dark for me!"

She glared. I couldn't see her, but I could tell she was glaring at me. Then, something hit my face. It was her Tentacruel plushie.

"You can borrow it. Now go to sleep!" I smiled. Hugging her toy, I fell asleep with a question in my head:

_Was it possible to feel this warm?_


	3. School And Contestshipping

**A/N Longer than a week…hehe ^^" Um, I will probably add a FEW special OCs. Maybe some Maplestory Broa people will get the OCs. No OC pairings. Until I put them in and confuse you, enjoy!~ Btw, most of this chapter, maybe even all, will be in Sam's P.O.V. If it changes, I'll let you know. This is also a small filler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or SpongeBob. Thanks for thinking I did though.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Wake up, brush teeth, change, eat. The same routine once again played this morning. Except I had butterflies in my stomach. It's been a LONG time since I've had school. Sure, we all had to take trainer's school, but that's the only school we had. I think Misty is nervous too because she looks ready to kill someone. We got our backpacks. Mine was like the heaviest thing in the world! Then we had to walk all the way to the bus stop. For the first time in my life, I wanted to go back in the Pokéball and let Misty carry me because my feet were killing me. While we were walking, this brunette girl came up to Misty and they went into "BFF Mode". Then I realized that this girl was May Maple. Amazing what memories a simple headache could make you lose. We also met up with the green haired dude, Drew. I think he's the guy who May's dating, so I started a conversation with him.

"Lucky you, you already have a girlfriend." He looked at me weird.

"What? I do?" This time the girls turned around and were listening in.

"You know, May." The two's jaws dropped and then their faces went all red and Drew was stammering something like, 'I would never' or 'Who'd date her?'. Wow, I barely know the guy and I can tell he's lying. Misty looked over to me and we shared a knowing look. Then we started laughing at May and Drew who were still blushing. I tried to apologize for guessing wrong, but their faces were too funny to stop laughing.

"Haha…Sorry, dude…Pft…HAHAHA" He glared at me.

"Not cool man. Not cool." Then he whacked me on the arm. The rest of the way to the bus, we just talked and laughed and stuff. We got on the bus and it was pretty empty. The whole way to school, everyone sang SpongeBob songs like the "Fun Song" and "Campfire Song". It was pretty sweet. What was even cooler was that we all had the same classes. Weird, but hey, I'm not complaining. And the strangest thing was that our teacher's last name initials are the same as our subject initials. Like Mr. E teaches English, Ms. M teaches math, Ms. S teaches science, Mr. H teaches history, Mr. PE (Phil Elin) taught physical education and Mrs. P for Pokémon. Our schedule was English, Math, History, Lunch, Science, PE, then electives. In English class, we saw students in the front standing next to the teacher. When everyone was settled down, Mr. E spoke.

"Good news students, we have 6 transfer students. Michelle Spanner, age 12, Lilibeth Kito Totoro, age 15, Basil Herb, age 16, Travis Cloud, age 17, Tim Fister, age 17, and Mikey Way **A/N NOT Milky Way, he just uses Way in his usernames. And this is an academy, doesn't matter what age.**, age 17. They're special students from DarkFallz Academy in Broa, Maplestory." They also had the same classes as us. We hung out with them at the end of English. Everything was great. The only thing that irked me was that Michelle and Travis would NOT shut up about anything and everything. Those two needed medicine for their talking disease: duct tape. But I didn't have any at the moment so while they were distracted talking about Bruno Mars and stuff in the Pokémart, the rest of us formed a plan. We all got our hands and clamped their mouths shut. Travis had everyone's but my hands over his mouth since he was 17. I thought Michelle, being a 6th grader and all, would be easy to take on alone, but she bit me hard! My finger stung like crazy! I really shouldn't underestimate people. I glared at the little girl and she stuck out her tongue at me. They got the message though. But they only lowered the talking by like 0.00000001%. I mentally face palmed. Everything went by pretty fast and it was all fun until lunch. I was the last of our group in line. Just as I was making my way towards our table, some faggot tripped me with his leg. I stuck my middle finger up at him. Never felt so good to have human fingers again! Then Misty walked over, grabbed his lunch tray, and dumped it on the guy. It became food war between our table and his. We got all dirty and wasted the rest of lunch trying to clean ourselves. The teachers were pretty chill about it though. They didn't even ask us why we were covered in food. In science, we were assigned lab partners. Basil and Lilibeth, Michelle and Travis, Mikey and Tim, Drew and May, and Misty and me. I felt kind of bad for Michelle and Travis because I knew they were both gonna just talk and do nothing. Oh well, their problem. We were dissecting frogs when I heard chattering. At first, I thought it was Michelle and Travis so I shushed them loudly. Then Michelle shouted at me.

"It wasn't us, you jerk!" The class turned at us and we flushed. Then we looked to the source of the noise: Mike. He was on his phone talking about dancing or something. Tim grabbed his phone and gently 'Ahem'ed. It was Mike's turn to blush.

"Whoops…hehe…" Everyone laughed and we got back to work. Misty scrunched her nose and took the knife from me. Then we dissected it in by how we thought it should be cut open. Surprisingly, Michelle and Travis's frog was dissected perfectly and ours was completely wrong.

"They must have switched frogs!" I silently muttered. Misty was giggling.

"Yeah! That's why!" We were wrong, they did fine. It's just fun to play the blame game. But the class stunk a lot due to the frogs. Next class was Pokémon but since it's the first day of school, they only taught us about the basics like paralysis, poison, and etc. Soon, school was out and we decided to hang out at May's place. **A/N This academy for some reason doesn't have dorms. Btw, Basil is a girl.**Mike, Basil, and Tim had to go though. We said bye as they went home. Michelle had a gleam in her eye and then she whispered to us, excluding May and Drew, her evil plan. Travis started laughing uncontrollably and Lilibeth called Michelle a genius. Misty and I also liked the idea so we took a random bedroom's key. Then, we pushed May and Drew into the room and locked it.

**Drew P.O.V.  
**  
Great. I'm stuck in a room with May. Don't get me wrong, I like her, but that's the reason why it's so awkward.

**May P.O.V.**

Well, seeing we can't get out, I turned to Drew and smiled.

"Well, this is awkward." Then I saw that the others forgot that this room had a window. I motioned Drew to come over and we got out. We went in to face the group.

**Sam P.O.V.**

We were all laughing until May and Drew walked up to us.

"B-but…How did you…?" Drew smirked and hair flipped.

"You forgot about the window." Michelle groaned.

"I thought for sure they were gonna start making out!" May and Drew started blushing and stammering again while Travis agreed with Michelle. Then she gasped.

"Wait guys, I know why they didn't make out! Drew's probably gay! I mean he hair flips and has girly Pokémon! No wonder those two aren't an item!" Drew whacked Michelle's arm hard.

"OW!" She hit him back. We ate chocolate and watched a little TV before we went home. Misty's sisters weren't home yet so we just ate last night's leftovers. Then we hit the sack.

I still had Misty's Tentacruel plushie. _Hehe._

**So did you think it was okay for a filler? And yes, that was a random Italics at the end. :3 Please excuse my story's foul language if you will XD  
**


End file.
